


no snow-mo

by dangerdyz



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, M/M, just cute winter themed fluff ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerdyz/pseuds/dangerdyz
Summary: just 5 little winter themed snippets since nobody can go out and do fun shit anymore
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	no snow-mo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valleys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valleys/gifts).



“Why the actual fuck does it have to be so goddamn cold in this bus?” Frank moans, teeth chattering as he tugs his cardigan around his body tighter. “It feels like we’re in a fucking meat locker!” 

He throws himself onto their fake leather couch, hissing at the cold before shoving his head and upper body into Gerard’s torso. Gerard just raises his arm long enough for Frank to nestle under, his eyes never leaving his sketchbook. Frank huffs out a breath against Gerard’s side, squirming and complaining. “I can see my breath, Gee!” 

Gerard flicks his eyes over to Frank. “ Uh huh…” He murmurs, pencil moving quickly across the page. Frank realizes that no amount of complaining is going to pull Gerard’s attention away from the page, so he gets settled with his cheek against his collarbone. He lets out another huff. “How are you not cold? You don’t even have a jacket on.” Gerard gives him a slight shrug but is careful to not move Frank from his spot. Frank headbutts him in his irritation. “Just because your hair is red now doesn’t mean you have to be a fuckin’ space heater.” 

“Didn’t you know that it was a requirement? Says so right on the box.” Gerard hums, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the top of Frank’s head. Frank huffs and blows the hair out of his eyes to look up at him. It doesn’t work out too well, and he’s left huffing and puffing trying to blow all of his hair out of his face. Gerard laughs and runs his hand through it to tuck the strands behind Frank’s ears. “It would be so much easier if you just used your hands, you know…” He muses.

“Yeah, but then you wouldn’t do it for me…” Frank trails off. He takes Gerard’s hand and pulls his arm around him. Gerard settles the sketchbook in his lap and just pulls Frank closer, hugging him tightly with both arms now. “Thanks.” Frank hums contentedly. 

“Uh huh.” Gerard smiled.

\---

Frank loved performing. But performing in this hellish weather? No fucking thanks. He felt like if he bundled up as much as he wanted to bundle up, he wouldn’t even be able to move enough to move his arms, let alone play guitar. He raises his hands to his face, blowing in them as warmly as he possibly can. Still didn’t help. Frank shoots an almost pathetic look to Gerard, who is standing on the other side of the stage with Ray, no doubt planning out the show. Gerard gives him a nod and a smile. ‘No, dumbass. Come here.’ Frank mentally curses, crossing his arms and giving Gerard a more intense pout. Sticking his lip out a little should work, right? Maybe his pink nose will be so enticing that Gerard will have to come over and warm him up. 

It feels like eons until Gerard and Ray stop talking. In reality, it was probably a couple of minutes, but that didn’t really matter when Frank felt like his toes and fingers were about to snap off at any moment. He skids his shoe on the floor loud enough to make a noise, and Gerard snaps his head over to him. Gerard raises his eyebrows questioningly. Frank rolls his eyes. He curls his finger in a come here, bitch motion and Gerard laughs. Finally, Gerard starts to make his way over to him, and he slips his arm around Frank’s waist when he gets close enough.

“What’s the big deal, Frankie?” Gerard coos mockingly, pressing the lightest of kisses to the tip of Frank’s nose. 

“I’m fucking freezing, Gee, that's the big deal.” Frank groans, nearly falling on top of Gerard as he leans into his warmth. He doesn’t even stop to consider that maybe, just maybe, a guitar pressed into Gerard’s abdomen wouldn’t really feel that great. So of course he complains when Gerard pulls back.

“Give me a second, dude, come on…” Gerard sighs, grabbing the neck of the guitar and spinning the strap around so that the guitar is out of the way for their hugs. Gerard pulls Frank back into his chest again, squeezing his shoulders and rubbing his back in slow circles. Frank thinks he might as well have just died and gone to heaven, because Gerard’s hands are incredibly warm. He mumbles a quick thanks into his chest and just enjoys the feeling of being held. Like he’s the only thing in the room that matters.

\---

“Gerard! Watch it!” Frank shouts as he ducks under an oncoming snowball. He grimaces when he gets back up and is immediately pelted with another snowball, directly in the chest. “Hey!” 

Mikey Way is standing next to Gerard, proud as can be with a big stupid smile on his face. Of course the Ways would team up on him. Of course. Frank just knows that Ray is holed up somewhere being the next Mozart and writing more music, so it’s two against one. He can handle it. He can totally handle it. He rubs his hands together and bundles up the snow in his hands as tightly as he can, grumbling as he watches the Way brothers duck underneath a black and slushy mound of snow. Admittedly, the parking lot isn’t the best place to be having a snowball fight, but sometimes these just happen. Frank lobs the ball of mush over his head, hearing it smack Gerard in the shoulder with a wet and satisfying splat. 

“Bullseye!” He laughs and hurries to pack more snowballs to fill his arsenal. Mikey pops his head over the snowbank long enough to lob several snowballs in quick succession towards him. Those cheating bastards, Frank remarks internally. Of course they’d work together. Luckily for him, Gerard seems to have no concept of spatial awareness and he lobs the next snowball directly for the mass of red hair sticking up behind the snow. Gerard screams in fake agony as he plops down on the asphalt, and Mikey runs to his side. 

“You murderer! Look what you’ve done!” Mikey’s voice cracks in the most dramatic of fashions. He puts his hands on Gerard’s chest and fakes compressions for a few minutes before throwing himself over Gerard’s perfectly life-filled body. “How will I go on without my dear brother?” He wails.

Frank pretends to look thoughtful for a moment. “Oh, I dunno, Mikey…” He begins. “Maybe you could… JOIN HIM!” He shouts, smearing asphalt ridden snow into Mikey’s blonde head. Mikey yelps and shakes his head wildly.

“Dude! Not cool! I’m gonna have like, rocks in my hair and shit!” Frank’s attention is suddenly brought to Gerard’s cold hand on his wrist. In one swift movement, he pulls Frank down into the snow drift with him and rolls on top of him, pinning him down in the slush pile. Frank just groans and squirms against Gerard, but Gerard is persistent and holds him in place. 

“Gerard, c’mon man, I didn’t mean it…” Frank stutters as he watches Mikey gather the wettest, largest pile of snow possible. Gerard just shrugs and nods towards Mikey, who proceeds to dump the snow right onto Frank’s head.

\---

Frank hated being sick. Being the one on the bus with the weakest immune system, he was always guaranteed to catch a cold or whatever horrible virus from just existing in a space with other people for a few minutes. He sniffled miserably and pulled his blanket over his head. He was never really the type to truly take care of himself and instead preferred to sleep everything off. Unfortunately for him, his bandmates cared about his health way more than he did. He couldn’t keep count of the amount of times that Ray had peeked behind the curtain of his bunk to check if he still had a pulse, or the amount of times Mikey had offered him warm tea with lemon. He was almost thankful, yet somewhat spiteful, that Gerard didn’t seem to bother him much. It was almost as if he knew how much being constantly coddled pissed Frank off. But that didn’t mean he had to altogether ignore him, right? Frank let out another miserable cough and curled up further on himself. 

Everything had been foggy for the last few hours, as Frank had been drifting in and out of a restless sleep. He had no indication of what time it was beyond hearing Ray’s muffled snoring down the hall and hearing Mikey tap away excessively on his phone. How the fuck did his thumbs move that fast? Frank griped. Before he had time to think about it fully, the curtain of his bunk was pushed aside by a tired looking Gerard. Without saying a word, he crawled up into Frank’s bunk with him.

“Move over, Frankie.” He whispered, making himself at home on Frank’s already tiny sleeping space. Frank rolled his eyes and rolled up against the wall, taking the blankets with him. Gerard laid his hand on Frank’s back and began rubbing soothing circles into it. 

“Where were you all day?” Frank grumbled and tried his hardest to relax under Gerard’s gentle touch. Gerard let out a dramatic sigh and leaned in to rest his forehead against Frank’s back. His warm breath made Frank shiver. 

“Had to write. Then I had to do a bunch of paperwork shit. I feel like my eyes are about to fall out of my skull.” He rubs the tip of his nose against Frank’s spine.

“Well, if they fall out, can you at least have the decency to take them out of my bed?” Frank feels Gerard nod against his back and hears him suck in a breath that he assumes is a gentle laugh. Gerard snakes his arms around Frank’s waist and ever so gently pulls him against his body, warmth radiating off of him like waves. Frank slots himself perfectly against Gerard’s form and closes his eyes. 

“Did you take anything today?” Gerard mumbles into Frank’s neck and places a few warm kisses along his jaw. Frank shakes his head and exhales slowly. “You’re stupid. Sorry, but you know you are.” Frank gives him a small shrug. “If you aren’t feeling better in the morning, I’m making you take something. I’ll pull out the technique my mom used to use…” Gerard begins, but Frank is too busy lulling in and out of sleep to really pay attention to his rambling. 

\---

“Dude, your snowman looks like shit.”

“I’d like to see you do any better with this shit.” Frank scoffed, lifting handfuls of the slush and letting it drip out of his gloved hands. “It’s not even a snowman at this point. It’s a slush man.” Frank jabbed a finger in Ray’s direction as Ray feigned offense. “And he’s beautiful. Maybe you should stop being so judgy.” 

Ray raises his hands and gives a little shrug. Frank flicks slush at him. 

“Hey!” He jumps, wiping the slush off of his jacket. 

“Why don’t you get your ass down here and help me, since you wanna tell this poor guy he looks like shit?” Frank gives the slush man a slap and it completely destroys it. Frank stares at the slush disappointedly. Ray just raises his eyebrows and tries to stifle his laughter, but Frank ends up laughing first. 

Ray just crouches next to Frank, helping him gather the slush into a more cohesive pile. Both of them clap their hands clean of the slush before stepping back to admire their handiwork. It’s admittedly a pretty weak looking snowman, but at least he has a semblance of a head. It also has at least four arms and an attempt at a face, but the wood chips and pebbles have long fallen out of their respective places on the mound. Frank scratches his chin, thinking intently for a minute. 

“Let’s borrow Gerard’s scarf. He’d look great in it.” Ray just gives him a ‘it’s your funeral’ look and hops back on the bus to bring the brightly colored scarf back out. He tosses it to Frank, and Frank wraps it carefully around the slush man’s “head.” He grins. “He looks great!” 

“Yeah. He sure does.” Ray is stifling his laughter again, and laughs even harder when he hears Gerard from inside the bus yelling about his scarf.


End file.
